1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of improving display quality thereof and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus displays various colors as combinations of the three primary colors of red, green, and blue. In such case, a display panel of the display apparatus may include red pixels, green pixels, and blue pixels. In recent years, a display apparatus that displays the various colors using another primary color in addition to the red, green, and blue colors has been developed. For example, the additional primary color may be one or more colors of magenta, cyan, yellow, and white colors.
A display apparatus that includes red, green, blue, and white pixels generally improves the brightness of a display image. The display apparatus receives red, green, and blue image signals and converts the red, green, and blue image signals to red, green, blue, and white data signals. The converted red, green, blue, and white data signals are respectively applied to corresponding red, green, blue, and white pixels. As a result, the image is displayed by the red, green, blue, and white pixels.